


stranger at an ice cream bar

by atomicelle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AKA no killing titans au, M/M, domestic AU, ice cream parlour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicelle/pseuds/atomicelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of the hot sun Jean and Armin take shelter in an ice cream parlour. However their date is ruined when a creepy guy begins to chat up Armin, making him uncomfortable and Jean jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stranger at an ice cream bar

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the hot summer that im currently suffering through and i want the characters i love to suffer with me
> 
>  
> 
> btw i AM taking requests!!!! please send me an ask via tumblr (im rareity) or comment below!! thanks <3

The weather outside was becoming hotter, as many ditched their heavy coats for revealing tank tops and switched their winter boots for casual flip-flops. Because of this, ice-cream stores and juice bars were usually flocked with people, mainly young teenagers and their dates.

Jean Kirstein and Armin Arlert were no exception, and walked down to a small ice cream parlour together, hand in hand.

When they arrived at the shop it was already bustling with noise, as a lot of people, young and old, had decided to cool down and relax in the air-conditioned store. The two lined up, Jean offering to pay as Armin had already used his money to buy each other bottles of water that they had quickly gulped down as soon as handed to them.

Armin smiled whilst telling his boyfriend what ice cream he would like, before heading down to find a seat. Jean watched as Armin turned around, pleasantly enjoying blonde hair that bounced with every step he took.

Armin found a somewhat secluded spot and sat down, texting to Jean where he was sitting. Although Armin couldn’t see them, someone was watching him profusely from opposite his table, making the decision to walk up to him and start a conversation.

When Jean had received the text from Armin stating where he was he looked around to find him, noticing that a boy in a revealing muscle top was chatting to him, in Jean’s seat.

Jean locked his eyes on the intruder before looking at Armin who was talking back and allowing the boy to stay. Suspicious thoughts of cheating ran through his mind, suddenly terrified that Armin already knew this man and came to this shop to talk to him or to schedule a time when he could go to this man’s bed. Jean didn’t want to think about that though, as he knew he was probably overreacting as he usually does. This guy could be a friend of his, or just someone who went to school with him. He’s probably no one to be afraid of; Armin would never cheat on him.

The small twitch of fear still echoed in the boy’s mind but he urged himself to ignore it and join his boyfriend by the table. As he walked nearer to Armin the fears grew stronger, as he knew that what this stranger was trying to accomplish was flirting. This man, no, this _boy_ was attempting to flirt with **_his_ ** boyfriend, and in the creepiest way.

The guy talking to Armin was asking somewhat sexual questions and touching Armin’s hand softly, rubbing them smoothly across his own. The things that he was saying weren’t much better, as every word he said seemed to be dripping with innuendo.

Armin, becoming increasingly more uncomfortable by the minute relished in the fact that Jean was coming back over, hoping that his size would scare the sleazy teenager away.

“Ah!” Armin exclaimed, “ _There_ you are, _Jean_!” The blonde hoped that the emphasis would make Jean want look as menacing as possible to threaten the flirty creep and to drive him elsewhere.

Jean didn’t get the message though, and muttered out a meek, ‘Hi…’

This did not please Armin as he internally groaned, wishing that his boyfriend paid more attention and acted tough and strong when he actually wanted him to. Armin’s skin began to crawl when the other opposite him laughed almost cruelly and continued to pat his flesh, which the blonde tried to escape but to no avail.

“Who’s this?” The stranger asked and even though he was talking about Jean his murky eyes stayed locked on Armin’s. Jean’s disgust towards the figure grew.

Armin gave out a nervous laugh while trying to pry the hand away, but the other boy kept it glued in its spot.

As Armin tried to speak, “This is-!” He was interrupted by Jean, who finally decided to stand his ground.

“I’m his boyfriend.” Jean stated, with no kindness or joy coming from his tone, as it seeped with pure malice and dislike.

The other boy didn’t even bat an eyelid. He continued to stroke Armin’s hand, but this time his eyes remained on Jean, who was trying to burn holes into the opposite’s skull.

“Is that so?” The boy started, “Well maybe we could _all_ get together and have a little fun?” That very suggestion made both boys want to throw up on the spot. As if they would even _think_ about getting with this guy.

This time it was Armin to dismiss the stranger’s suggestions, as he quickly moved his hands so fast that the boy couldn’t grab hold.

“No thank you, have fun by yourself!” With that, Armin got up hastily and grabbed Jean, whispering to his boyfriend to ‘ _go, go, go!’_ as they strutted out the door.

When the couple was out of the shop and as far away from it as possible they began to laugh, noticing that the ice cream was still in Jean’s hand, untouched but beginning to melt.

Armin quickly scooped his up, which was a runny but classic vanilla scoop, while Jean held onto his chocolate one.

“Can you even believe that creep?” Armin growled at the memory of the young teenager who trespassed on their date, “I want to go home and just wash all of the disgusting germs that came from his fingers.” Armin shuddered, before licking off a drop of melting ice cream.

Jean stared at him, happy that Armin felt as strongly against the stranger as he did, but still had a worrying feeling that stayed at the back of his mind.

“You’ll never cheat, right?” Jean whispered, loud enough for both to hear.

Armin was stunned into silence when he heard Jean’s sudden question, only moving to look up at him with shock.

“I would never cheat on you,” Armin began, looking at Jean, “Especially not with a guy as gross as him!” Armin crinkled his nose in disgust.

“Look, I love you and I would never do anything that would ruin this relationship.” Armin finished, getting onto the tips of his feet to land a small kiss onto his boyfriend’s soft cheek.

“Okay?” Armin smiled up at Jean, who eventually looked down at the smaller boy and smiled back.

“Okay.”

The two boys then kissed each other slowly on the mouth, which turned into a quick, passionate smooch and started trekking back home, not wanting to burn in the sweltering sun.

 


End file.
